A Sucker for Babies
by OnAMission
Summary: Nathan's a sucker for babies... that's enough to write a story about.
1. Charlee

Hello my fellow Haven readers! I've got another little fic for you that I am willing to continue… :D so yeah, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Haven or its Characters.

Audrey and Nathan were currently asking around town for witnesses to a certain trouble they had seen the day before, when they stopped at Jessica and Robert Yearling's house. Jessica was in the middle of folding laundry, her six-month old daughter, Charlee, lying in the floor.

As soon as Nathan was in the room he had asked if he could hold her, to which Jessica replied with a, "Of course you can, Sweetie."

"You do know that if he ever has kids, they'll never have a moment's peace right?" The brown haired woman laughed to Audrey.

The blond shook her head with a smile on her face, "It's ridiculous what babies do to him."

Just a few steps away, Nathan was bouncing a little baby girl in his arms. Patting her behind with his large hand, making faces at the smaller face wrapped in the pink blanket.

"Hello," he said in his baby voice, "I'm Nathan. You're so cute, yes you are."

His partner in (preventing) crime was watching him like she'd never seen him before. How did little things like that amaze him like that? It was a funny sight, to say the least. Here stood Nathan, a tall man with a gun on his belt, holding a small defenseless little baby. Plus, there's the fact that he was also playing peek-a-boo with her.

"You're so tiny," he cooed, allowing Charlee to wrap her small hand around his finger.

Jessica looked to Audrey again, "I've got to go put these away really quickly, and I think Charlee's in good hands."

Audrey nodded as the woman went to put away the several baskets of laundry.

"Hi Charlee," she said as she came up beside Nathan, "Hi."

"Say hi to Audrey, Charlee," Nathan told her, waving his finger in her hand as if to say 'hi'.

"You want kids?" Audrey asked.

"Definitely," he answered easily, patting Charlee on her behind again.

Audrey sat on the couch arm and crossed her arms, "I don't know if I do or not. They're messy."

"How can you not love this little face?" he asked quietly, slightly turning Charlee to Audrey.

"I can love that little face," she smirked, "But it's a messy little face."

Nathan mock gasped, "You're not messy are you Charlee? No, you're not."

Audrey was waiting for a gold band to appear on Nathan's third finger; he seemed just like a father in that moment that it was hard to see her partner underneath.

"My, my, my. Nathan Wuornos, you are a sucker for a baby."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"And why is that?" She asked, getting up and sitting Indian-style on the couch, something she never did. And also something that she would have never done in someone else's home, but she knew Jessica. At least, knew her enough to sit on her couch.

"Because," he started, sitting beside her crossing his right leg over his left, "They're so innocent. They've done nothing wrong."

Audrey saw a gleam of something in his eyes as he began patting Charlee's bottom again, her eyes slowly closing. Something in him changed and Audrey couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Shhhh," he said quietly, hushing the small baby in his arms, "Go to sleep."

Charlee obeyed Nathan's small command, and quit wiggling.

"See? Not hard at all," he whispered to Audrey, his eyes not moving from the baby.

"Your wife is going to love you," Audrey teased him.

He snorted, "Well, I certainly hope that she will."

"Whoever she is will be sticking you with baby duty, my friend."

"I don't mind," he whispered.

"Do you want to feel her?" Audrey asked.

It took him a moment to think of what to say, "Yes."

"Spread your fingers apart," Audrey instructed him, motioning to the hand that was patting Charlee, and he did as he was told.

Her fingers slid into the spaces he had just made with his, making his breath hitch in his throat. His eyes began to close involuntarily, but he willed them to open.

"You okay now?" Audrey asked with a small smile.

"Perfect," he grinned slightly.

The way that Audrey had her fingers inbetween his gave them enough life to feel the small baby. He could feel the faint softness of the blanket, and the warmth there. Mostly though, he just felt Audrey. Her hair had been brushing his shoulder as she leaned over and he could feel it through his shirt and jacket. Her scent was intoxicating and he allowed his eyes to close anyway, not believing that there was any way to hold this feeling. He attempted to commit it to memory, but that had never worked for him in the past.

"For what it's worth," she smiled, "You're going to make a great daddy one day."

She was sure that his face seemed brighter after that.

"Thanks, Parker."

They were interrupted then by Jessica, who had finished putting away the laundry.

"Hey," Audrey greeted her again as she stood up from the couch. Nathan missed her touch instantly, and couldn't remember what it had felt like. The warmth he wanted so badly was gone from him in the blink of an eye.

"Nathan put Charlee to sleep," Audrey smiled.

"Good, now I don't have to," Jessica laughed, "She never wants to go down. It's like World War three to make her fall asleep."

"Really?" Nathan asked, "She fell asleep in just a few minutes."

"Nathan," Jessica addressed him, while taking Charlee out of his arms, "You're a miracle worker."

Nathan smiled at her, "You're welcome."

"Okay," Audrey continued, "Back to business. Did you see anything out of place yesterday at the Fall Festival?"

Okay! There it is. A One-Shot that I am willing to extend on if you would like. But I need you reviewers to tell me where you would like me to continue (Even if you want me to continue…) So Review please! :D


	2. Nursery

Here's chapter two! I'm not very happy with this one, just saying. There will be a few more chapters, although I'm not sure how many exactly... I'm just going with the flow.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Haven. OR it's characters. YEAH.

Audrey hated hospitals. She hated the needles, the IVs, the smells. Everything about the food in the lunch room made her want to gag. It was pure luck that she had to visit Haven's hospital on today of all days.

It was Duke's fault anyway. No person in their right mind would try to jump off of a moving boat onto a dock. So the stiches that were lining down his cheek and the large knot on his head showed how out of his mind he was.

"Hurry up Nathan," she said to the taller figure behind her. She wanted to get out of this place.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he smirked, thinking it was funny that a hospital would unsettle her.

She knocked on the door of Duke's room, entering when she heard him.

"Hey," he said groggily.

"Hey Duke," she smiled at him, taking his hand, "How ya feeling?"

"I've been better," he frowned and looked over to Nathan.

"Hello," Nathan tried his best to be civilized to Duke in his current state.

"Hey Pinocchio," Duke chuckled.

"No name calling Duke," Audrey warned him.

It was obvious that Duke was on drugs at the moment; his speech was slurred the slightest bit.

"Sorry Audrey," he closed his eyes.

Audrey turned to look at her partner, to find that he wasn't there.

"I'll be back Duke, okay?"

He didn't answer. A snore escaped his mouth when she was walking out the door.

"Excuse me, Nurse," Audrey stopped an older woman out in the hall, "Did you see where the man that came out of this room went?"

The nurse pointed her in the direction and Audrey jogged to try and find him.

Five minutes later, she found him in the Nursery.

Nathan's eyes were fixed on the glass window that was separating him and the little plastic boxes on the other side.

"What's up?" Audrey asked, standing at his side.

It took him a minute to respond; he was looking for the right words to say.

"Cooling down."

"Why do you need to cool down?"

"I'd rather not say," he replied in his gravelly tone.

"Fair enough," Audrey let this one go, she'd figure it out soon enough.

"Can I ask why you came here?"

He let out a sigh. He wasn't really sure why he had come here. There was just something about kids that killed him inside.

"You can, but I don't have an answer."

Nathan's right arm had been in his pocket when Audrey linked her arm with his. She layed her head on his shoulder, looking into the small room of boxes. Nathan took a deep breath to steady himself and tried to conquer the flood of waves that had overcome the right side of his body.

"You know," she began a new subject, "Babies aren't that messy."

He let out a dry laugh, "And Duke will be president one day."

"Nathan, just a few weeks ago you said that babies weren't messy."

"Did I?" He asked, pursing his lips, "Well, I guess I lied."

"Figured you did," she smiled; though he couldn't see it, he could hear it in her tone.

"What made you change your mind?"

"About messy babies? Well, they're too cute to be too messy."

Nathan nodded his head, "I'll agree with that."

He continued after a moment, "So I'll ask a question that I've probably already asked."

"Shoot," she prompted.

"You think you'll want kids?"

"Yeah, I_ think _so. Although I won't know what in the world to do with them once I get 'em."

"You'll figure it out. Just like every other parent in the world," Nathan shrugged. He could feel her head move when he did that, electrifying other parts of his arm.

"And if I don't, I can always just find you to come babysit." Audrey grinned widely at him.

"Uh huh," he half smiled, "I charge six bucks an hour."

"Six bucks? Wow."

They were interrupted when an older looking nurse came to them.

"Excuse me," the woman smiled, "Are you looking for a relative?"

From the way that this nurse pointed to the glass window meant that she thought they were looking for a particular baby. Audrey released her grip on Nathan and he lost the memory of her touch instantaneously.

Nathan answered her, "No, just browsing."

The Nurse, whose nametag said her name was Shelia, knew he was joking; he made it sound like he was there to buy one.

"Browsing? Seeing if you want one then I take it," Shelia half asked.

"I guess," Nathan gave her a very small smile.

"Babies are a lot of work. You both will have to make sure that they're taken care of all the time," Shelia continued to talk.

Nathan was faster than Audrey, "We're not," he motioned between himself and Audrey, "together."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake. Well, have a good day," Shelia left the scene as quickly as she could, trying to avoid further embarrassment.

Once she was gone, they started making their way back to Duke's room; Nathan taking the longest route.

"What? Couldn't stand the thought of someone thinking that I was married to you?" Audrey teased him.

He smirked, "Well I don't know Mrs. Wuornos, how do you feel about it?"

She had a few words she could answer that question with. But instead she scrunched up her nose and said: "I think you did the right thing."

"Uh huh."

Review please! :D You don't know how happy they make me.


	3. Twins

Howdy my fellow Fanfictioners! I've got you a new chapter, and yes, this is a step toward... well, you'll find out eventually won't you? :D Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Haven or its Characters... :(

* * *

><p>"Support the head! Support the head!" Nathan all but screamed at her. He rushed to Audrey's side where she was picking up the three month old Jayson from his pumpkin seat. Once he had made sure that Jayson was okay and that Audrey was holding him right, he went to the other pumpkin seat that was beside the first.<p>

He gently lifted Robin out of her seat, supporting her head the way that Audrey should've supported Jayson's. He sat down on the couch in his and Audrey's office. Audrey went to the door and began to close it, caught Laverne's smiling eyes at her and offered an apologetic one herself because everyone had heard Nathan. When she was finished being embarrassed and the door was closed, she sat down beside him.

The twins' mother was currently being questioned over something that her previous husband had done, and from the looks of the case she might be in there for a while. Their mother had left instructions for them before she'd gone: "Feed them in a few minutes, and make sure that Robin drinks _all_ of her bottle."

Nathan reached over to the diaper bag that was on his right side and pulled out the two bottles. He handed the blue one to Audrey and kept the pink one for the baby he was holding.

"Am I doing this right Nathan?" Audrey asked half sarcastically.

"Perfectly," he replied and put the pink bottle to Robin's lips.

It was silent in the room while Jayson drained his bottle; Robin had barely drank half of hers. She stopped drinking and Nathan took the bottle from her mouth.

"Don't you want it," Nathan asked the little girl.

"Come on," he started his baby voice, "You know you want it."

Jayson had fallen asleep in Audrey's arms at this point so she looked over at Nathan, who by the way, was failing in his attempts to get Robin to drink from her bottle.

"I don't think she wants it," Audrey chuckled.

"I bet you're right Auntie Audrey," Nathan continued with his funny tone, "And I know why you don't want it."

He smiled a true smile at the bundle in his arms, causing Robin to giggle, "You like pancakes."

It was all Audrey could do to hold her laughter in; she really didn't want to wake up Jayson.

She stifled a giggle, but it came out anyway, "Uncle Nathan is silly Robin. Tell him you're too little for pancakes."

"Nonsense," Nathan answered back, "Uncle Nathan is a master at Puree'd Pancakes."

Audrey couldn't hold in the laughter for much longer, and was surprised that it wasn't bugging her to see her partner act like a doofus around these kids. She decided to play along and quickly came up with a way to get back to the problem at hand.

"You know what goes great with pancakes Robin?" Audrey smiled at the baby, "Milk. So if you drink the rest of your milk then I bet Uncle Nathan will make you some pancakes."

"Here you go."

Nathan put the bottle back to the baby's lips and she drank the rest of it and he burped her.

"Where did you learn all of this stuff?" Audrey asked him.

"Mom used to work at the daycare. I went with her sometimes."

"I'm just surprised that you didn't call them 'Pannycakes.'" She laughed.

"Didn't think about it. But now that you mention it, I will next time."

In just a few minutes Robin was also asleep and Nathan got up and placed her back in her seat.

"Why don't you put Jayson back in his seat?" He asked her while putting a pink blanket over Robin.

"I can't get up," Audrey told him, "I'm afraid I'll wake him."

"Here," Nathan said and he took the sleeping Jayson out of her arms, feeling her warmth cascade over him. He took a deep breath and kept moving, placing Jayson in his pumpkin seat beside his sister.

"And now Uncle Nathan," Audrey smirked and got up from the couch, "We get back to work."

"Yes Auntie Audrey, all four stacks of paperwork worth."

* * *

><p>Review please! If you do I'll make you some pannycakes!<p> 


	4. Surprise!

Hello my wonderful reviewers! I cannot thank you guys enough for all the awesome reviews! Keep 'em comin! :D Here's another chapter for you, I wrote it in like thirty minutes from a paragraph that my friend wrote for me. This chapter is dedicated to that friend:

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own Haven, and don't think I ever will... so... Ha! You can't sue me.

* * *

><p>"It's eleven thirty," a groggy Nathan answered the door, rubbing his eye.<p>

What he found at his door was another matter entirely. Duke stood there, wide-eyed, mud caked in his hair and all up his pants and shirt. The only thing that was clean was the small object that he held in his arms.

"What the crap?" Nathan voiced aloud, "What happened to you?"

"Here you go," Duke thrusted the small thing into Nathan's arms, "Good luck. You're gonna need it."

"What are yo-" Nathan took a moment to glance at the bundle in his arms, "A baby? Where did you get a baby Duke?"

"It doesn't stop crying! I don't know what's wrong. I was just driving home and then I saw- the- and- then-" Duke couldn't complete his sentences in the hysterical state he was in.

"Duke, where did you find this baby," Nathan asked slower this time, looking him in the eyes.

"I've got to go," Duke said quickly and he began walking back to his car, "Tomorrow's Taco Tuesday and I've got to draw Senor Taco."

To Nathan, Duke looked like he had just snapped. The car sped out of sight of the open-mouthed man in his pajamas standing in his doorway, holding a baby.

As soon as Nathan had stepped inside and shut the door, the tiny bundle started crying. Judging by the blanket and clothes it was wearing, it was a girl.

"Shhhh," he soothed it, bouncing up and down. The baby continued to cry, the small tears falling on his grey t-shirt.

"Please don't cry," he patted her back, her head on his shoulder and he continued to bounce.

Her cry softened, and he took that as a sign to slow down his movements. He started walking to his staircase, his destination the attic, to look for an old baby bottle that his mom probably saved in his old stuff.

It took him ten minutes, but he emerged with a small blue bottle. Re-entering the living room, he laid the little girl on the floor, baricading her with pillows so she couldn't roll anywhere.

He ran to the kitchen, his bare-feet not noticing how cold the floor actually was, and washed the bottle quickly. He filled it with water, knowing that you weren't supposed to give babies a certain type of milk.

She was still wriggling around on the floor, crying. Nathan picked her up and started giving her the bottle. She drank it quickly, but still refused to go to sleep.

"Calm down little missy," Nathan whispered into the dark room, but the statement was directed to the girl who was still unhappy.

"Audrey."

Her sleep filled, "Hmmmm?" was transfered over the phone to the brunette.

"I haven't slept all night," Nathan's dead-beat gravelly voice woke her instantly, "And if I could have a headache, it would be massive."

"What are you talking about?" Audrey sat up, her focus going to the conversation.

"Get over here as soon as you can," he said slowly, "And stop by the store. I need baby formula, a bottle, and diapers. A pacifier would be great too."

Audrey was up and getting dressed before the whole first sentence was out. It was the second and third and forth that had her stopping.

"Wha-?" She asked.

"Just do that, please." And the line disconnected.

Audrey opened the door carefully, not sure what she was going to find in the house. She walked into the living room and looked down the small hall to the kitchen.

"Hello? Nathan?"

Nathan walked out of one of the doors that was on the hall. His hair was an absolute mess, his grey t-shirt slightly wrinkled, and his blue pajama pants were wrinkled as well.

"Thank goodness you're here," he'd never been so happy in his life in that moment, he thought.

"What is this all about?" As if to answer her question, a small cry came from the room that Nathan had just left. He ran in immediatley and Audrey followed.

He had picked her up and was bouncing her gently, "Duke brought her over in the middle of the night. He was in shock, so I couldn't really ask why. I've been up since."

"Wow," Audrey was impressed.

"Go make the formula," he told her and she ran to the bag she'd brought in.

"I'll check around the station today for anything," Audrey said, making her way to the front door, "Just stay here and try to keep her happy. I'll be back later to check."

Nathan was sitting on the couch, half in a daze, staring at the baby he held.

"Bye," she said and shut the door, leaving Nathan to deal with the baby girl until work was over.

When Audrey came in later that day to check up on Nathan, she found something that was totally photo worthy.

Nathan was laying on the couch, asleep. The tv was on and Audrey turned it off while she crossed to them. The baby was laying on her stomach, resting on Nathan's chest; asleep too.

Audrey couldn't bring herself to wake him up, especially since he hadn't had any sleep the night before. So she cleaned up the mess that she saw. There were older looking toys on the floor and a box that was marked, "Nate's stuff." They all went back in their box, and the dirty plate and glass went in the sink. Everything else seemed clean enough to her now.

She would tell Nathan later that the baby's name was Ella and that her mother was in the hospital after her car accident. That's why Duke had been so shaken up. Ella's father would be by after he got off work to pick her up and Nathan would be baby free.

That is, of course, until he got one of his own.

* * *

><p>Ooooh, how did you like that last sentence? Did it make you happy? lol :D Tell me how you felt about it when you review!<p> 


	5. Non Intentional

I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I was in a writers block for this story... and my friend convincing me to watch Doctor Who for the first time didn't help... And for those of you who care, I love the Eleventh Doctor! :D Good. I'm glad I got that out. Anyways... Back to the story! Review!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Haven. Or its characters... :(

* * *

><p>She was never one to intentionally draw attention to herself. He wasn't either. So, when they started going out, no one knew until people started to notice that she would kiss him quickly after they were seen eating dinner together. Then he would get in his truck and drive home, everyone who passed him on the road knew why the smile he was wearing was so bright.<p>

They were never people to bring attention to themselves; so, the only person who knew they were engaged the day after was Duke. Everyone else had found out when a fragment of broken light flashed them in the eyes from the ring on her finger.

She was not the kind of person who wanted people to look at her and say that she was lucky or beautiful. It was no big surprise that she didn't have a large, fancy wedding. She didn't want one like all of the other girls she'd known at the orphanage. She was different and she knew it.

He didn't mind getting married at the courthouse. The only witnesses (one of them being much to his dismay. He'd even said that it was the one bad thing about that day) were Duke, Vince and Dave. What they wore to the occasion wasn't even that flashy. He wore his uniform, and she wore a white sundress that Dave had helped her pick out.

People didn't know that they were actually married until she started correcting them when they would say her former name. Of course there was an announcement in _the Herald _about it, but not that many people read that section of the paper unless there was a specific reason to.

A year and a half later, Audrey and Nathan Wuornos still weren't people who caused the light to be shone on them. They didn't draw attention to themselves if they couldn't help it. But the troubles have a way of moving someone into the light a little. Nathan ignored it, and still kept in the shadows as much as he possibly could- Audrey staying there with him.

That is, of course, until the day that he learned he would be a father.

He told everyone that he possibly could.

* * *

><p>REVIEW. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE. I hate to beg, but I really wanna know what you thought. :)<p> 


End file.
